User blog:TheScentOfPlums/Smash Bros Lawl: My Best To Worst
Yo, It's me! I've seen quite a few of these and I decided to share my opinions on my favorite movesets. (emphasis on opinion) Also imma gonna update this frequently, so there's really no need to comment "eeeeh you forgot so-and-so". Lawl Original (chincherrinas) 1. The Bores (hehe) 2. Sheev 3. Mary 4. Frollo 5. J. Jonah Jameson 6. Madotsuki 7. Tommy Wiseau 8. Codec Snake 9. J. Jonah Jameson 10. Weird Al 11. Nicholas Cage 12. Gaston 13. I M Meen 14. Mama Luigi 15. Yomika 16. Hank Hill 17. Haruhi 18. The King 19. Nostalgia Critic 20. AVGN 21. Ib 22. Jaime Maussan 23. Billy Mays 24. Best Hercules 25. Panty & Stocking 26. Aya 27. Don Ramon 28. M. Bison 29. Toon Wily 30. Scanty & Kneesocks 31. Leonidas 32. New Hercules 33. Zoolander 34. Carlos Trejo 35. Hitler 36. Guile YTPGuy's Lawl (YTPuy17) 1. 9-Volt 2. Toon Dr. Mario 3. CD-i Ganon 4. Bill Nye 5. Wreck-it Ralph 6. Ophelia Chill 7. Cosmo 8. Dark Helmet 9. CD-i Link 10. Patrick 11. Smosh 12. Morshu 13. Spongebob 14. Annoying Orange 15. CD-i Mario 16. Genesis Jackson Lawl ARL (Agentrockluxury2) 1. AOSTH Sonic 2. Lawl Nova (Skapokon) 1. Vinesauce Joel 2. SeHa Girls 3. Crack Figure 4. Katie Tiedrich 5. Lawl MAD (Peez-Dah) 1. Jafar 2. UDK 3. Mormon Jesus 4. Gay Luigi 5. Sabrina Skunk 6. Movie Bison 7. Van Darkholme 8. Linkara Lawl Beatdown (ShadBad88) 1. Dan Backslide 2. Umbridge 3. Frisk 4. Psycho Dad 5. Tord 6. Markiplier 7. Matt 8. Strongbad 9. Viola 10. John Egbert 11. Tom 12. Watts & Rosalene 13. Edd 14. Homestar Runner 15. Karkat Vantas 16. Stephen Guire Lawl What-If (ThatCheesyBastard) 1. Smol Nozomi 2. Inori Aizawa 3. Actual Sloth 4. Yeet Sayori 5. Larry the Cucumber 6. Kaminashi Nozomi 7. Starbomb Link 8. Rick & Morty 9. Brad 10. Caddicarus 11. Tito Dick 12. Rolf 13. Gir Smashstation Lawl Stars (Melted Sherbet) 1. Dunkey 2. Serval 3. Newmaker 4. Utena 5. Jupiter L-NEO (Renegade Jade) 1. Yamamura 2. Siivagunner 3. Jyushimatsu 4. Hexagon 5. Shovel Knight Lawl Liquid Crystal (DeBawcks ProDuckShuns) 1. Gaster 2. Poppy 3. Bootleg Pikachu 4. Board James 5. Zalgo 6. Lapis Lazuli 7. Mindy 8. Toon Q*Bert 9. Weegee 10. Vault Boy 11. Headdy 12. Xander Mobus 13. John Madden 14. Flowey 15. 80's Nick Pinball 16. Best Pinkie Pie 17. Marionette 18. Richard Watterson 19. Terezi Pyrope 20. Undyne 21. MS Paint Guy 22. Bite Victim 23. Goomba 24. Best Spongebob 25. Chell 26. Golden Freddy 27. Mira 28. Mr. Krabs 29. Reitanna 30. Pitfall Larry 31. Magikarp Lawl Zero (Hammer Man) 1. Wile E. Coyote 2. Buzby 3. Black Friday Woody 4. Space Ghost 5. JibJab Bush 6. Mr. Nezzer 7. Shaggy 8. Headmaster Galvatron Lawl Nitro (Dark92Enigma) 1. Retardgamer 2. Rainbow Dash Lawl Soul (silentchatterbox52) 1. Lewis 2. Hamilton 3. Animation Lawl Encore (TheScentOfPlums) 1. Nico 2. Madeline 3. Kirbopher Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em (Miro Floydike) 1. Globglogabgalab 2. Walrus Grandpa 3. Melies Moon 4. 60's Moomin 5. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan 6. Waligie 7. Bluster Kong 8. ODEMH 9. Dr. Nick Laslowicz 10. Hulk Hogan Lawl Take 2 (Boopidee) 1. Untold Paper Mario 2. Green De La Bean 3. Khonjin 4. John Freeman 5. Chaos Guy 6. Gmod Player 7. Yung Venuz 8. Space Invader Lawl Quartz (Dolly Spiral) 1. Anjelo 2. Mimi Lawl Demic (DemicStudios) 1. Yee 2. Sabitsuki 3. Testinman Lawl Galaxy (Interior Crocodile Alligator) 1. Papyrus 2. Abobo 3. Somari 4. Jenny Wakeman 5. Hacked Sonic 6. Rex Salazar Lawl My Ass Off (Matrics) 1. Junkrat 2. Urotsuki Lawl Starstruck (geek_dash) 1. K.O. 2. Soos Lawl Meta (Kirb-Star) 1. Missingno 2. CD-i Ganon 3. Diglett 4. Etemon Lawl Nebula (Someguyontheinternet) 1. Gordon Ramsay Lawl's Peak (David Rycan) 1. Crazy Dave 2. Lightbulb 3. Paper Mario 4. James 5. Hajime Hinata 6. Henry Stickmin 7. Jaiden (dw, i have nothing against jaiden, it's just that the moveset wasn't the best) A Smash Bros Lawl Thing (Best Version of Hercules) 1. Proto 2. Savant 3. Problem Sleuth Lawl Assault (LuiSalaz57) 1. Erin Category:Blog posts